


How a Forced Kiss Lead to a Relationship

by leowritestuff



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Bisexual Sokka (Avatar), Gay Male Character, Gay Zuko (Avatar), M/M, Trapped somewhere, have to kiss to get out, polyamorous character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 19:37:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12778032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leowritestuff/pseuds/leowritestuff
Summary: "I'M NOT GOING TO KISS YOU!" Zuko shouted."What, am I that bad looking?" Sokka smirked.-Taking the trope where you end up trapped somewhere with someone and you have to kiss them to get out, and applying it to Zukka.





	How a Forced Kiss Lead to a Relationship

**Author's Note:**

> Excerpt in the summary may be a little misleading.

Zuko was pretty sure life hated him. He and Sokka decided to explore the area around the Fire Nation's Royal Vacation house they where staying at. Zuko used to explore when he was really young, when his family still came here and was- That wasn't important. We wasn't here to dwell on the past. He explored when he was younger, but his mother kept him from going to far. Before he used to get angry, but now Zuko saw her point. Zuko was trapped with Sokka in some sort of cave? He sighed, at least he was trapped with Sokka.

Well yeah, objectively it might be better to have someone else here, like Toph or Aang or maybe even Katara. Toph and Aang could just bend the door away, and Katara's waterbending was pretty powerful and would definitely help somewhat. Not to say that Sokka wasn't useful. Spend a good amount of time with him, and you could tell Sokka was really smart and really creative. So being stuck with Sokka wasn't that horrible because at least he could figure out a way to get them unstuck.

But that wasn't the only reason why he was glad Sokka was the person who he was stuck with, Zuko thought as he watched Sokka inspect the sides of the walls. Sokka was a really good person to be around. Sure, maybe Sokka was a little annoying at first (not as much as Aang though, with how chipper that kid was), but Sokka was really funny once you got to know him. Actually, Sokka was the first person to make him laugh sense his mom died. Zuko smiled softly remembering that moment.

"Hey Zuko?" Sokka's voice brought him out of his thoughts.

"Yeah, dude?" Zuko asked, smiling as he walked over to Sokka.

"Come look at this. Do you have any idea what this is?"

Zuko followed Sokka's eyes to a what he was looking at. It was a drawing of two figures carved into what was probably the doors of this- whatever it was. He pushed against them, seeing if they would budge.

"I already tried that. Didn't work. Step back a little." Sokka told Zuko.

Zuko nodded and stepped back, in line with Sokka. He glanced at Sokka and smiled, feeling warm inside.

"Look at the carving."

Zuko did. It looked like two people, both with topknots. They where staring at each other, inches away, and their lips where puckered. The two people looked like they were about to kiss.

"What if it's telling us what to do." Sokka said.

"NO!" Zuko yelled out and gulped, face burning.

Its not that he didn't wanna kiss, no quite the opposite. He really really wanted to kiss Sokka, but he didn't want to kiss him because of this. He knew Sokka didn't like him back, he had had a girlfriend. Sure, Zuko had dated Mai, but he realized now he never really loved her. He cared for Mai a lot, loved her even, but not like that. He loved Mai like he loved Uncle, but the way he liked Sokka was completely different. He liked Sokka, he really did. But he didn't want to chance one of the first friends he's ever had.

"Fine, but how else are we going to get out of here?" Sokka crossed his arms and gave him a pointed look.

"I- I don't know." Zuko looked at the ground. "We'll think of something, right?"

Sokka shrugged. "Maybe. Let's look around some more then."

And so they looked, and found nothing.

"This is hopeless!" Zuko yelled kicking the wall.

"Not entirely. We know the way out." Sokka said, looking over at Zuko.

"I'M NOT GOING TO KISS YOU!" Zuko shouted.

"What, am I that bad looking?" Sokka smirked.

"No!" Zuko sputtered out before he could stop himself. _You're really handsome, bright eyes, and a smile that could light up a whole room. Definitely not bad looking._

"Its just-" _Zuko, think_."Embarrassing. Kissing someone of the same gender." He cringed as he said that, hoping he wasn't giving himself away.

"Oh." Sokka's face fell, disappointed and Zuko's heart soared for a moment at a thought that was likely never to come true, but was quickly crushed.

"Yeah." Sokka rubbed the back of his neck. "Embaressing."

Sokka paused and his expression changed, one more serious. "But it doesn't matter. Once we get out of here, we can just pretend it never happened. There isn't really a choice."

Zuko thought about it and realized Sokka was right. Once they would get out of here, they would pretend it never happened. Zuko was strangely disappoint.

"Okay." Zuko bowed his head and took a step closer. "If we have no choice."

Sokka nodded and walked closer as well, until they were inches apart. Zuko was staring into Sokka's blue eyes with their addicting michevious glint. Zuko's eyes glanced down at Sokka's pink mouth and he was aching to close the gap. Just this once, he could.

And so he did. Zuko pressed his own lips gently against Sokka's. Sokka's lips where a little chapped but still soft, just like he always imagined it to be. Zuko had closed his eyes, to embarressed to see Sokka's reaction. He was itching to open them now, to see if this felt as good to Sokka as it felt to him, but he didn't dare break the illusion. Zuko pressed his body to Sokka's, just wanted to be closer. He didn't stop kissing Sokka until Sokka's arms wrapped around his back and he realized just how into it he had been getting and he quickly backed away.

"Sorry- uhh..." Zuko rubbed the back of his neck and looked down, blushing in embarrassment.

"No- Its- Its fine, I mean we're both teenagers so... not like we could help it or anything." Sokka seemed just as embarressed as Zuko was, buts that not what stood out the most to him. Sokka had said "we". It was mutual, or atleast the feelings in the kiss was, not nessacarily that Sokka actually liked him back.

"Right. Right. So, um, the door is open?" Zuko pointed out.

"Oh, yeah, right! Let's- Let's go. And, uh, get back to the others."

"Yeah, right."

Sokka walked first through the door, glancing back at Zuko to make sure he followed, which he did.

Zuko started to walk back, but then a buried thought came to mind, and Zuko stopped. "Sokka? Wait. There's something I need to tell you. You know, before we, uh, before we go back?"

Apparently Sokka had the same idea, because he had currently been saying the same thing.

"Yeah?" They asked each other.

"It- You go first." Zuko said, already regretting this whole idea.

"I- okay." Sokka said with a worried smile. He glanced down and let out a sigh. He looked back up at Zuko with a soft, vulnerable expression before saying,"I've been wanting to tell you this for a long while. I've actually talked to Suki about this- er more like she talked to me- and it actually turns out that she's dating one of the other Kyoshi Warriors as well, pretty cool right?" Sokka laughed nervously.

"Sokka? Where are you going with this?"

"I- What I'm saying is that I kinda um, like you a little bit? Maybe a lot, actually. And I don't know if you like me back, and I really don't want this to ruin our friendship, you're one of my best friends, but I just needed to tell you. I like you, Zu-"

Zuko cut Sokka's words of with a kiss. It was small and quick, only to say a point, but it was just enough to make his heart soar.

"I like you too."

Sokka blinked, blushing. "Oh."

"I- Yeah. I like you, I like you a lot." Zuko mummured out. "So, um, would you like to you know, be my boyfriend or whatever?"

Sokka stared for a moment before smiling. He dramatically put his hand on his chest and looked, fakely, appalled. "I can't believe that you could even suggest that I would ever cheat on Suki like that, how dare you!"

Zuko was confused. "But you just- Didn't you just say that- Ugh!"

Sokka laughed. "Yeah, I did. 'Just pulling your leg! It was getting kinda awkward and I thought we needed a laugh."

Zuko shook his head but smiled.

Sokka leaned forward with a quick kiss to Zuko's unscared cheek, making the skin burn pleasantly.

"But yeah, Zuko. I'd love to be you're boyfriend."


End file.
